


His Lanment, Their Requiem

by Orangehillsandpurplemoons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Seina, BAMF Inuzuka Kiba, BAMF Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, BAMF Tenten (Naruto), BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), BAMF Umino Iruka, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hyuuga Hinata, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Gen, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Internalized Homophobia, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Minor Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, Mokuton User Haruno Seina, Multi, Namikaze Minato Adopts Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato Lives, Naruto Has Other Jutsu, Naruto can shapeshift, No Uchiha Massacre, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Uzumaki Naruto, Pansexual Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Seina Haruno is dumb, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Asshole, Uzumaki Naruto Has Issues, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangehillsandpurplemoons/pseuds/Orangehillsandpurplemoons
Summary: Naruto couldn't careless about what others think of him, that's part of why he's such a good ninja. The other part of him wants to protect his precious person no matter what, but it's getting pretty hard to when there suddenly more than one. He'll never be the hero they want him to be but.. would it hurt to at least try?Hinata befriended a "monster" that she seems to care more about than her family what's worse is that seems to have rubbed off on her and made her more like him. With danger constantly around the corner she struggles to protect both him and and herself while dealing with the fact that her friend isn't always a himSeina has always being second place to her sister, even if they have to same abilities. Tired of living in her sister's shadow Seina vows to be a ninja no one can compare anyone else to. Blessed with the legendary Mokuton no one will stand in her way not even her own sister...Sakurai isn't as perfect as her mother and father believe, she has insecurities too, like how she never be enough for Ino and that those feelings of hers should be purged... because at the ending of the day she's just a little girl holding a kunai.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Kushina, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma & Dai-jippan | Team 10, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Biwako/Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Mikoto & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Everyone, Yamanaka Ino & Original Character(s), Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inoichi, Yamanaka Ino/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. I Am The Monster Who Once Wanted To Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Not gonna lie I’m not sure if this fic is shit or not.... I might rewrite it (even though it’s only 2 chapters), so tell me what you think in the comments

Naruto was used to the looks of disgust and fear the villagers (and ninja who couldn't conceal their emotions properly) gave him, and as much as he hated it, he could understand why- but that didn't mean he was gonna be a pushover or lapdog to make up for a past life's sins. He would be just the opposite. Everyone knew he was a demon, what was the use in pretending otherwise. It wasn't like it mattered in the first place, before he had even started acting out the villagers had beat him, thrown rocks at his head, and refused to sell him anything.

Because they were violent with him- he'd be brutal

So whenever a villager would throw stuff at him or try to hit him, he'd retaliate by breaking their bones or scratching their faces off. And eventually, they stopped trying to hit him, and some because they were scared of him would even let him into their shops. Even though he was lonelier than he was before things were looking up and there was no way he was gonna go back to the way he was before Dattebayo!

The Hokage didn't take very kindly to this and would send out Anbu to make sure he stayed out of trouble. But the masked fiends were more than willing to turn a blind eye and let him put a villager or two in their place.

When the villagers didn't aggravate him he kept to himself, playing in in the woods or hunting down whatever critters he could find. Sure was lonely but at the time being animals and his Anbu were the only company he had. The other kids looked at him and saw a monster (and he did too), with his red and blonde (Ombre) hair, unnaturally sharp teeth, pointed ears, claw-like fingernails, whisker marks, and disgustingly red eyes. This is why he didn't get why the girl didn't run from him after he got rid of the bullies, why she huddled next to his bloodied form for some sorta comfort or warmth. He thought maybe it was because she was a monster like him, that would explain her white pupil less eyes and the veins that shot up when she used that ability of hers.

Two hours ago

It had been a normal winter day, well as normal as your day could be when you were the jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. He had frightened Mrs. Kukicha into letting him buy food from her shop and ate red bean cakes for breakfast. After that, he had gone to the Hokage tower to collect his monthly splendid but the mean ol' lady at the front desk (she wasn't even that old, maybe 24 or 26) wouldn't let him in. He had tried breaking the glass in the door but the lady cast some sorta jutsu on that made it impossible for his "weak" six-year-old self. He had even tried scaling the building but one of the Anbu guards (not one of his) threw a kunai at his hands. Defeated, he decided to give up and play in the park until the Hokage went out and found him himself. 

By the time he got to the park, it had started snowing and he decided he would rather play by the woods where he could hide and throw snowballs at the villagers who walked by. That's when he found her, wrapped up in a pretty red scarf, getting beaten up by a bunch of wannabe ninjas begging to see what her cursed eyes could do. Now at that point, he shoulda turned around and looked for somewhere else to carry out his plans... but seeing her lying helplessly on the snow while a bunch of bullies kicked at her reminded him all too much of his old self. The one that would take beating after beating because he had hope that one day they would be friends or that if he didn't fight back they wouldn't see him as a monster anymore. So despite his instincts telling him to run as far as way as possible, he went to help the girl. 

He had planned to just scare the bullies off, but that was before he realized who they were- Genin. Despite him being able to fight and injure civilians without breaking a sweat... ninjas were different. They could form chakra and use jutsu to easily defeat him, not to mention their blades were much sharper than the ones the villagers used on him.

Unfortunately, they had been alerted to his presence when the girl looked over to him and started shouting for him to help her.

"Shit" He grimaced at nobody in particular

"Oi, Koji! Look the Hyuuga freak is the Kyuubi's bitch, she's running to him of all people for help." a tall brunette boy snickered twirling a kunai.

This was bad, thanks to the girl everyone shifted their attention to him. Even if he managed to take two of them down, the other three would hold him down while they carved him up. Whatever they did to the girl they'd make sure he got worse. This is what monsters get when they try to be heroes.

Koji the one the brunette had pointed out looked Naruto up and down with a wicked grin, one that sent shivers down his spine and made the voice yell.

"Well, what's the Kyuubi gonna do anyway?" Koji teased "Right now their just a little twerp." If possible, the grin got wider and his eyes dared Naruto to prove him wrong.

The green-haired boy that had been holding the Hyuuga girl loosened his grip on her, allowing her to break loose and run through the woods, her red scarf trailing behind.

Great just his luck that the girl he had gone to protect ran away leaving him to face her captors alone. That's right alone, his Anbu guards had stayed behind at the Hokage tower. So if anything happened, they wouldn't be able to help him. He was so screwed.

" Shin, get 'em!" ordered Koji as he ran after the Hyuuga girl.

Shin turned out to be the tall brunette with the kunai Naruto realized after Shin started chasing him. Naruto may have the advantage in speed but Shin was adept with kunai and it was long after that he managed to throw the kunai at his leg bringing him down almost instantly. The group then proceeded to gang up on him. The pain was agonizing and not because the kunai went straight through his leg, but because his healing factor had kicked in and the flesh was squeezing at the kunai twisting it around to close the wound off. The blood and gore were enough to make genin question their morals, that was till a black-girl hammered in the kunai with her shoe. The flesh around the kunai realized they couldn't push it out without wounding him further. So they started melting it instead.

"Hisako, Ya bitch! Look what you did, something weirds happening 'cause o' you!" The green-haired boy shouted at the black-haired girl Hisako as he pointed at Naruto's leg watching as the steel from the kunai flowing out of the wound cooling on the snow.

"A-all I d-did was h-hit his l-leg" Hisako tried reasoning but her voice failed her "W-we s-should l-leave before anything happens t- us" her voice cracking as she said the last part. Hisako looked back and forth before leaving on her own.

And she was right to run because just as she left Naruto lounged at the green-haired boy. Clawing at his face and ripping away the tissue.

"Yori!" a previously unnoticed boy screamed pissing his pants at what became of Yori's face. A bloody mess with bones jerking out of the battered flesh, his eyes nearly falling out of the sockets.

Naruto jumped off Yori's corpse and began to sneer at the boy. His next victim was selected. What proceeded after that was a bloody and (mostly) one-sided fight that Naruto of course won.  
Busy with another corpse Naruto didn't even notice when Shin snuck up behind him, but he did notice after slashing and failing to wound Shin that he was wearing armor underneath his clothes. The older boy was so much heavy than Naruto and made it hard to fight him off. Shin was choking him, while he mumbled on about revenge Naruto couldn't hear much of what he said because he was too fixated on the fact he running out of oxygen and his world was going black. Looking up at Shin's face he could see thick ugly tears running down it, and the resolve to kill... 

Suddenly, Shin fell over, blood gushing out of his neck. And just before he blacked out he saw the Hyuuga girl holding a bloody shuriken over Shin. Veins popping out of the sides of her head closest to her eyes. He hears her mumble an apology to him, something along the lines of she was too weak while taking off a pretty red scarf and handing it to him.


	2. My Faults, My Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I continue on with the story, I wanted in write Hinata's perspective of the events from last chapter.

The village is corrupt  
No amount of lies, faked generosity, or influence will change that. Hinata may only be 6, but in her short time spent on earth, she's come to realize the dark truth surrounding the leaf... As the heiress, her father made sure she did. No more would she question the disappearance of orphans or clan-born children who showed "great academic promise", the struggles shinobi had, and the council lax behavior when it comes to clan affairs

Perhaps in an alternate universe, Hinata's childhood would have been better, but in this one... it wasn't. As not only the heiress to the Hyuuga clan but a member of the main family, her very existence was a threat to those who wanted to remain in power in the following decades. 

Crying was detestable

Since she was in the crib there have been numerous assassination attempts on her life and they won't be stopping anytime soon. Once her father realized that if he didn't take action now his bloodline would end with him he spared no resources preparing his daughter for "war". 

I can't be soft

Things such as birthday parties, friends-  
someone to look up to, someone to care

-having genuine fun, and stuffed animals (for fear of hidden bombs or cameras) were outside her reach. She had no time for them when she was constantly training or attending clan meetings with her father. This is why she should have known better than to go to the park furthest from the Hyuuga district when there was a chance she could be ambushed... another reason she shouldn't have gone is that's highly inappropriate for the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan to make snow angels or snowballs.

It's inappropriate for me to do anything

Preoccupied playing in the snow Hinata had barely registered the five genin that snuck up on her. They(Koji really) had been interested in her eyes immediately recognizing her as a Hyuuga. They introduced themselves and acted friendly but the spiteful tones and rude questions gave them away, part of her training was to understand enemy intentions and motives...

She avoided their questions in a standoffish tone, it was obvious what they were trying to accomplish and she wouldn't have any of it. Annoyed with her attitude they turned hostile pulling at her hair and scarf, threatening her with shuriken and kunai. Hinata had been able to fend Matsuri, Yori (the green and shorter brunette boys), and Hisako off easily but trouble came when Shin and Koji intervened. Koji was quick on his feet and even with the help of her Byakyugan, she had difficulty following his movements, on top of that she also had to avoid Shin's hits. The metal armor Shin wore made him practically immune to her gentle fist techniques. On the defense with Shin and Koji, they eventually overwhelmed her, beating her to the ground and having Yori (who regained use of his arms) restrain her. Just as Koji started his monologue about being better because he was (surprise!) an Uchiha- she sensed the nine tails heading in their direction. Hinata thought that she could use him as a distraction and it wasn't like he wasn't going to interfere with the situation anyway otherwise he would have walked the other way. Making her voice sound as weak and vulnerable as possible she screamed for him to help her, successfully alerting the others to his presence. And when Yori distractedly loosened his grip she ran Koji trailing not so behind her.

While running from the crazed Uchiha she shouldn't feel guilty about using the fox, if the tales were true, he'd probably do the same in her situation. But somehow running through the frosty snow-covered woods left plenty of time to reminisce on her worthless life, burdening others she doesn't even know. Sprinting past a frozen river out of the corner of her eye she catches her reflection glimmering so coolly.

And in my eyes I see a lady, dancing, smiling warmly... Like a glimpse of something I could never have

Suddenly she's slamming into the trunk of a tree headfirst, breaking her nose in the process.  
Troublesome really  
She doesn't want to have to snap her nose back into place herself but needs to be able to breathe properly so she can continue running...

But really it's too late, he already caught up to me

She quickly snaps it back in place giving a little wince and dropping into a fighting stance not even caring to wipe away the blood. She can't show Koji any weakness. The genin was already annoying enough she doesn't need him taunting her.  
"Done running Hyuuga?" there it is again, that shit-eating grin that makes Hinata wanna break his spine in two. She runs at him gentle fist fired up, punching at him repeatedly. Koji to her surprise dodges effortlessly and gracefully, pissing her off even more. With that Uchiha grace, Koji kicks the side of her head sending her flying right.  
Kneeling down by her side he whispers in her ear, "I thought we were having fun, why'd you have to involve the Kyuubi, hnn?" tilting her head so that they are making eye contact. She wants to vomit.  
"Such pretty eyes you have..." The way he says it sends chills down her spine. She wants to pull away but her sensei always said to remain calm in situations like this. her breathe hitches as he pulls her face even closer to his, her mind scanning for any way out, any opportunity to strike. Koji pulls a shuriken out of his pouch moving to strike her eye but Hinata is slightly faster her gentle fist taking out the nerves in his other hand. The blade cuts her eyebrow instead, and she decides to keep the kunai in case she needs to defend herself again. Koji screams out in pain cursing her. Hinata doesn't give a shit and takes the opportunity to run.

Back to the Kyuubi

Standing in the snowy field she sees the ruined bodies of Yori and Matsuri. Shuddering, she moves on, still looking for the fox. She would use her Byakyugan but her chakra is drained, and she's on the verge of passing out already.  
Thanks, Koji, now I have a concussion

By the time she gets to him, it's almost too late the armored Shin straddling the Kyuubi holding a kunai. She doesn't know what overcomes her but suddenly she's standing over him holding the stolen shuriken looking for an opening through his armor.  
It's in the crook of his neck  
And so she slams the kunai into his neck, blood spurting up and spattering on her clothes and face.

Kill Shot.....

Hinata wants to cry, and for the first time in ages, she does. The stress of nearly having her prized Byakyugan taken, and her first kill (at the tender age of six) is too much. She thinks that she really must be a failure for an encounter with bullies to turn into a fight to the death. Sobs turn into laughter as she realizes that everything is her fault if she had just been complicit and meek-  
Like at home

Then none of this would have happened... She'll have all the time in the world to remise on the things but right now she has to focus on the Kyuubi. The air is frigid and the fox's immune system is busy healing his wounds, leaving him susceptible to hypothermia. So she gives him her scarf-

Her mother's scarf

-And watches him drift to sleep before collapsing next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this will blossom into a beautiful friendship, I have Hinata refer to Naruto as the Kyuubi/fox/nine-tails because in the beginning I want her to have somewhat of a closed mind because of how she was raised so I can have a nice slowburn friendship between them for the first couple of chapters. And the lady dancing was a genjutsu Koji used to distract Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW...  
> This is an AU where:  
> 1\. Minato lives but is in a coma  
> 2\. Kushina also lives but defects from the Leaf, there was no masked man Kushina was the one who attacked the village.  
> 3\. Kakashi left the leaf after Kushina in hopes of finding away to wake Minato up, so he has no idea what Naruto went through (he did send letters to Sarutobi about that but the old man lied because he didn't wanna upset Kakashi)  
> 4\. Being a jinchuuriki works differently, they are the Byuuji not just vessels for the chakra, the original Byuuji essence can be transferred to make some one a jinchuuriki without killing the other jinchuuriki hence why Kushina is alive. Also every jinchuuriki has a different set of powers, so even if there are 3 nine-tails jinchuuriki they would have a different set of powers from each other (all associated with nine-tail fox myths)  
> 5\. The Hyuuga are just as powerful as the Uchiha  
> 6\. Naruto is waterfall of truth Naruto just funnier  
> 7\. Hinata isn't gonna be shy like canon Hinata or else there's no why she would hang out with a serial killer. Hinata is twisted af, it's a surprise she didn't try to kill Hanabi  
> 8\. Naruto was actually abused and hates the villagers with a passion, so no he does not want to be leader of the damn village  
> 9\. Naruto kills people like Gaara, just not as much  
> 10\. The academy actually teaches shit  
> 11\. Naruto still has a hero complex but that stemmed from always being treated like a monster and then having someone (Hinata in the beginning) who idolized him for killing those who hurt her.  
> 12\. Naruto knows who his parents are but doesn't hate them, he actually loves and pities Minato and is curious to why Kushina would try destroying the village.  
> 13\. Naruto uses jutsu other than rasengan and shadow clones  
> 14\. Tsunade is actually on a long term mission with Jiraiya and doesn't know what's happening in the Leaf (Jiraiya sorta knows but expected it)  
> 15\. Jiraiya is not his godfather, Minato wouldn't make that mistake in my AU, also Minato adopted Kakashi so Kakashi is Naruto older brother  
> 16\. Orochimaru is not a pedophile and did not experiment killing countless children that was Danzo who framed Orochimaru.  
> 17\. The sannin are actually powerful and fight unlike in canon where Jiraiya dies before they fight actually "gods"  
> 18\. Sakura's name is now Sakurai meaning cherry blossom well which I interpret to be the trunk and roots ( you know that part that holds up the tree), I changed the name because it has to do with her ark, her name is Sakurai not Sakura, she isn't a fragile cherry blossom... she's the unwavering base that keeps the rest of the tree grounded... and cherry blossom trees (not flowers) are pretty damn strong.


End file.
